


Matriarch

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Captivity, Extra Treat, F/M, Femdom, Interspecies Romance, Kneeling, Male Virginity, Mommy Kink, Sasquatch, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Her scent had reached Kayo’s nostrils as she chided her inferiors, sharpened by her anger but still pleasant and enticing. A smell that proclaimed her not only female, but matriarch.
Relationships: Female Scientist/Captured Male Bigfoot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).

> I was inspired by your prompts to write you something, and I do hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

For Kayo, she was an escape from the pain, fear and rage. 

Those feelings had grown, dark and burning in his heart and mind, ever since the sting of something that had felt at first like an insect bite had made his head swim and he had collapsed to the forest floor. They had threatened to consume his soul when he awoke in a tiny space made of something cold and hard, bound so tightly he could hardly move and so weak that he could not even muster a groan, let alone a roar.

Puny, hairless males had taken pieces of his fur and drops of his blood. Their alien, infuriating chatter swirled all around him, and Kayo could not even lift a hand to hurl rocks at them, even if there had been rocks around to throw. How dare these lesser creatures disrespect the mighty Kayo, firstborn son of his tribe’s Great Mother and descendant of the Supreme Elder herself! All he could do was glare at them through the bars of the cage as they flapped their skinny arms, all covered in the same white cloth, and jabbered their nonsense.

They had fallen silent, though, when her voice had risen, and bowed their heads, knowing themselves chastised.

Her scent had reached Kayo’s nostrils as she chided her inferiors, sharpened by her anger but still pleasant and enticing. A smell that proclaimed her not only female, but matriarch.

With an awe-struck hitch of breath, Kayo let her come close and remove his restraints, falling to his knees before her as was proper, although his movements were graceless. His eyes were still dull and clouded and his head still swam with grogginess from whatever the little men had stung him with. He struggled to keep his gaze lowered in respect, but stole glances at the human woman from under heavy eyelids.

She was tiny, a mere five feet tall compared to his almost nine, and as beautiful as her male subordinates were ugly. The cloth that covered her slim form was the same shade of white as the men’s, but she wore it with a dignity that they did not possess. Her hair was the same glossy black as Kayo’s own, and her eyes were forest green and shone with a gentle brightness like that of the full moon above the woods. 

With one slender hand, she stroked his thick fur, reassuring him as if he had been a mere infant instead of a strong, well-built hunter who had just come of age. And with the other, she tapped her chest and spoke a word that had to be her name.

“An-na.”

Kayo’s slow, thickened tongue found the syllables easily, and the queenly beauty before him smiled. His heartbeat began to quicken at her approval, and he leaned into her touch. 

He could not yet speak fluidly, and Anna would not be able to understand his words if he could, but he let the movements of his body and the worshipful look in his eyes when her fingers slid beneath his chin to raise his head so he could gaze upon her face at last convey his obedience and his trust.

She, too, seemed to trust him, as she left him unbound in the cage from then on.

A deep, rumbling hum, almost like a purr, rose from Kayo’s chest and throat whenever Anna approached him, unlocking the cage for a few brief moments to enter and stand beside him. It made her smile, as did his kneeling before her. When he did so, she fed him morsels of food, delicious fruit and pieces of the choicest meat, with her own hands in the manner of a Great Mother feeding a beloved child or one of her many mates who she wished to reward. Her exquisite scent would fill Kayo’s nostrils as she bent close to him, and now and again he would grow bold and try to caress or nuzzle against the softness of her breasts. Anna would frown then and give him a little push, her voice conveying a kind rebuke that nevertheless made Kayo’s heart sink and his huge shoulders hunch as he cowered and whimpered for forgiveness.

Anna always gave him that forgiveness, stroking Kayo’s head with loving fingers until he began to hum with contentment once again. He would struggle to conceal the arousal he felt at her nearness and her touch, ashamed to lose control in the presence of one so high in rank.

She was queen of all the humans. She had to be. For there was magic in her hands.

On a blank white expanse opposite the cage where Kayo was held captive, Anna made an image of a female of Kayo’s kind come to life. And Kayo almost whooped with delight as he recognized that female.

It must have been an image of the past brought forth by Anna’s wondrous powers, for the regal lady Kayo saw striding towards the trees had the shiny black fur of youth and not the gray coat of advanced age he was more familiar with. The image was flickering and blurry, but he knew the Supreme Elder right away by the authority of her walk and the mild annoyance in her gestures when she turned towards the humans who must have been observing her and gave a slight dismissive wave of her hand.

I could tear you in pieces if I wished, her body language said. But I wouldn’t soil my hands on furless ones, or put the child inside me in harm’s way.

The child who would grow up to be Kayo’s grandmother.

Kayo beamed when he saw the pride in Anna’s eyes as she watched him. She stayed with him in his wonderment, attentive to his mood and movements and not distracted by the strange devices her male followers clicked and tapped at. 

Anna reached through the bars to interlace her small, delicate fingers with Kayo’s huge thick ones, and in that moment Kayo longed for nothing more than to belong to her. Even if it meant he had to remain caged for the rest of his life, he would be happy to stay and serve her in whichever way she wished.

But on one night when the moon had grown to golden fullness, she unlocked the cage and extended her hand, leading Kayo outside the cage and away from the place where he had been held for so long.

The strange human dwelling must not have been too far from the forest, for soon Kayo smelled the familiar scents of the wild woods and heard the sounds of home. He kept hold of Anna’s hand as she guided him onwards, deeper into the woodlands with a footfall every bit as sure and confident as that of the glorious Supreme Elder. A tiny light bobbed in Anna’s other hand, more of her magic. It made a bright path for them both to follow, even though Kayo’s keen eyes could already see through the woodland darkness that he had known and loved since birth.

Motioning towards the forest with her beam of light, Anna spoke in words Kayo could not understand, but her meaning was clearer than the shining moon and stars. He was free to leave, to return to his family in the forest. To begin his wanderings when it was time to look for another Great Mother to serve, and when he had proved his worth to her, to give her daughters who would grow to become kind rulers and sons who would be loyal hunters and protectors for their clan.

Kayo stayed where he was, and spoke in his own language to Anna.

“I have already found you, Great Mother, and I am yours,” he said, and perhaps she understood his meaning too, for she smiled.

Anna stopped at a clearing, sitting down on a fallen log, and Kayo kneeled before her. A soft hum swelled within him, stopping short in a gasp when Anna moved aside the cloths that covered her full round breasts and guided Kayo’s head towards their nakedness and warmth.

His lips and tongue encircled her nipples at long last, kissing and licking at each one with reverent passion as he hummed and purred, his heart filled with sheer blissful adoration and his cock swelling with a desire that he no longer felt the need to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> The "image" referred to in this story is a film that actually exists - the famous Patterson-Gimlin footage, which can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q60mSMmhTZU&list=PLRzkyr2VXtCKbVKcs5QVG_bN4c7-1JxX9&index=5


End file.
